The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a wrench with a handle which is capable of pivotally rotating relative to a tool head of the wrench.
Normally, a hand tool, such as a wrench, is utilized to tightly lock or release a fastening member such as a screw. A conventional hand tool includes a tool head and a handle held by a user. One end of the handle is connected to the tool head so that a torsion imposed on the handle can be transferred to the tool head. Moreover, the handle is generally rotatable relative to the tool head so that the user is allowed to change the angle of the handle that is relative to the tool head based upon the demand of operational conditions. More specifically, the handle is relative to the tool head forming 180 degrees so that the hand tool can be a straight line shape. Alternatively, the handle is relative to the tool head forming 90 degrees so that the hand tool can be an L-shape.
The handle is relative to the tool head forming different angles to favor operating. However, when the operational mode of the hand tool is that the handle is relative to the tool head forming 90 degrees, the process of the axial rotation for the handle held by the user vertically surrounding the tool head is uncomfortable due to imperfect hand and wrist positions, adversely affecting the flexibility of operating. Consequently, different hand tools are required for rotating operation at different angles.